


That's What Fathers Are For

by AutumnAgain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, bold of you to assume i know when and on what earth this is set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAgain/pseuds/AutumnAgain
Summary: The Red Skull has a nefarious plot. Wanda doesn't want to get up.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision





	That's What Fathers Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFN

Hawkeye stumbled into the common room of Avengers Mansion, where Wanda lay sprawled against the Vision, watching some dumb movie on the SciFi channel.

"Where's Cap?" he asked hurriedly.

Wanda shrugged and pulled herself upright. "He's in space, I think. Carol said something about the Kree Empire, and most of the guys left. Why?"

"Red Skull just teamed up with Ultron. They're terrorizing New York!"

"Hmm. We should probably do something about that. Give me a minute." She retrieved her hand from where it was pinned under her mildly interested android husband and pulled out a cell phone. "Dad?" she said. "That guy you hate is doing something with my obnoxious father-in-law. Could you…? Yeah. Thanks Dad." She hung up and turned back to Hawkeye. "It's dealt with."

"Are you sure?" Clint asked. "I mean… your father is… well…"

"A holocaust survivor?" Wanda offered. "I think he can handle a megalomaniac Nazi and a robot. Plus, he said he might bring Doctor Doom along. There's nothing to worry about."

"Should we really be sending in supervillains to fight our battles for us?"

Vision looked at him and spoke for the first time. "I am in no hurry to confront my creator again. Are you?" Hawkeye paused for a moment, then joined the couple on the couch.

"So, what are we watching?" Wanda grinned while Vision began to recap the plot of "Arachnoquake" for the archer. Outside, the Red Skull was suddenly forced to dodge an absurd amount of metallic debris, including his own ally. Multiple times.


End file.
